Another BJT Story
by wildwingedwarrior
Summary: This was done just for fun, and for my BJT friends who like to read my stories, but can't since we're no longer in the same vicinity as each other. If you like it great, if not...well, I don't really care. Peace!


**A/N: **Like it said in the summary, this is done for fun. It takes place after Lucivar comes back from the slave fair in Little Terrielle. And no, I will not tell you how to read the Eagle-Eyrien language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Anne Bishop's, and I do own everything of mine. Three cheers!

* * *

"Lukivar!" Aleeza shouted, running over to the Ebon-gray Warlord Prince. "It was an accident. I was sharpening the knife like you told me." Her hand was sliced open across her palm. "It slipped." She held out her hand.

"Aleeza, uoy htiw od ot gniog I ma tahw?" He cleaned the wound and wrapped it, having to do the same thing almost every day.

Daemon watched, curious as to what language Lucivar was speaking. His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill cry across the field.

"Lukivar, come here! I want to show you something," a girl called.

With a heavy sigh, Lucivar secured the boandage and rushed off to the jumping hearth witch.

Daemon looked at Aleeza. "Lady," he began, and drew a blank.

"Aleeza," she filled in quickly."

"Lady Aleeza, why—"

"In fact, just call me Lee."

Daemon sighed. _Is this what Lucivar has to go through every day?_ "Lee, what's with all the scratches?"

"I do it for the attention." She was still looking in the direction Lucivar disappeared.

Daemon was about to walk away, and then looked back at her.

"What?" She looked at him. "It works. I practically have your brother wrapped around my little finger."

"Lucivar?"

"No, Mephis," she spat. "Oh, let's try the dead one, Peyton. Or how about the dead infant child!" She faced Daemon, taking a fighting stance. "We call him Seyton, S-E-Y-T-O-N."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Depends…are you being stupid on purpose, or were you dropped as a kid?"

Daemons' eyes glazed over. "You're a little brat, aren't you?"

"No, I'm half Eyrien."

Daemon reached out to grab her arm, but she took a step back, wings flaring out. "Get back here," he said, approaching her with a cat-like ease.

"Make me."

"You snot-nosed little bi—"

"Aleeza," Lucivar called, and Daemon watched the transformation from fighter to innocent, clumsy Queen. "Daemon gnitnemrot?"

"Lla ta ton, Lukivar," she said sweetly, tucking in her wings. "Yhw? Ot em tnaw uoy od?"

Lucivar looked at Daemon quickly. "Niaga…Jaenelle thgif og ton uoy od yhw tub on?"

"Hguoht uoy thgif ot tnaw I."

"Uoy rof hctam retteb a si Jaenelle kniht I." He pushed Aleeza away. "No og."

Aleeza bowed to Daemon, her right fist over her heart. "It was a pleasure, Prince SaDiablo."

"Sadi," Daemon called as Aleeza ran off. "Can we watch?"

Lucivar smiled. "You might get hit." He wrapped his arm around he brother's shoulders. "But if you insist, I don't see a problem with it." He led Daemon in the same direction Aleeza went, informing his wary brother of possible dangers from flying objects, debris, and a body or two.

* * *

At the end of practice, Daemon was supported by Surreal as he walked. "I don't know what you were thinking, Sadi," she began, but was cut short when Daemon started tipping away. "All I'm saying is that you saw Jaenelle—Jaenelle of all people—struggling with her without Jewels. What made you think you could take that strange girl on?"

Daemon glared at Surreal, but didn't say a word in his defense.

Surreal remained silent as they stepped into the house for lunch.

When Daemon sat down, his father entered the room. Daemon bowed his head in respect.

"How was the training?" Saetan asked, sitting at the head of the table.

"Rough," Daemon said, choking on his words.

"Lucivar putting you through some hard paces?"

"No." He sighed. "I made the mistake of challenging the bird girl, Lee."

Saetan leaned back in his chair, looking his son over. The light bruises, which might darken in the next day or two, were obvious now. The singed clothing was a mystery, however. "What did she hit you with?" he asked, indicating the red mark on the right side of Daemon's head.

"Lucivar says that she got into the fight so much, she grabbed a weapon, forsaking her Jewels and maneuverability, and charged me with her stick."

"Caught off guard?"

"Have **you** been hit by that thing?"

Saetan considered telling his son a lie, but decided against it. "Yes, I have, Prince Sadi, but I had the common sense to duck."

Daemon had a foul look on his face as the girl in question scrambled into the room, trying to avoid Lucivar, who came in on her heels.

"Llits dnats, Aleeza," he said, grabbing hold of the girl, and throwing a towel over her head.

"Ahh! Krad si ti!" she cried before Lucivar started toweling her hair dry. "Lukivar!"

"Tahw?"

"Struh that!"

"Ton lliw ti dna lilts dnats." He pulled the towel off of Aleeza's head. "Done."

She snatched the towel, draping it on her head. "Hsurb ym evah ton od i."

"It's not my problem that you ran out of the room without your brush." He tugged the towel. "Let go, Lee."

"No!"

"Aleeza."

"No! Suoedih ma i."

"You're not hideous, so give me back my towel."

"On! Ti deen i."

"Why do you need it?"

Aleeza paused and looked out from under the towel. "Uoy ekil sllems ti."

He stared at her for a moment, then pulled the towel away. "You can't have it."

"Lukivar—"

"Lucivar."

"If it was—"

"I know that1" He threw the towel over his shoulders. "Sit. Stay. Good girl." He turned to walk out of the room.

"I'm not done yet!" Aleeza screamed, sliding back as a wave of raw Black Jeweled power surged through the room.

Lucivar dashed toward the door, which closed in front of him. He rammed it with his shoulder. "Aleeza, now's not the time for playing games."

"Ton ma i!"

"Open the door."

"Em ssik."

"What?"

"Em ssik. Od uoy nehw rood eht nepo lliw i."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Aleeza looked at him with black eyes. She had the regal beauty of a Queen, close to what Jaenelle possessed. Black power pulsed out of her in small, subtle waves. She stood uncertain, but strong. After a few moments, the dark power faded, and the door swung open. "Go," she said simply, defeated.

Lucivar kissed her cheek, and left to his room.

Aleeza stood there, dumbfounded.

"He's still just a male, Aleeza," Saetan said from his seat.

She looked over her shoulder. Her eeys were shining with tears, but she smiled anyway. "I know that, Uncle Saetan…but," she pulled out the chair across from Daemon, falling into it in one fluid movement," I want him to acknowledge that I'm a strong Queen, too. It's not just about serving Jaenelle. There are other courts, too."

_She's jealous_, Daemon realized. "Lucivar has been looking for a Queen like Jaenelle," he said softly, and Aleeza looked at him.

"And you have as well, he's told me."

"So why fight it?"

"You'd fight for attention from someone you cared for, too, Prince SaDiablo."

"It's Sadi."

"It's SaDiablo as long as you acknowledge your family ties with him." She pointed to Saetan.

"It's part of their culture," Saetan filled in quickly, as if it were able to make a difference. "Their lineage is very important to them."

"And what's your last name?" Daemon asked Aleeza bitterly.

"Rhyne, as it was with my father's, Maltarian's brother's, and it will be my daughters'." She looked at him with a stern gaze.

"Why not your sons'?"

"Because they'll inherit their father's name."

"Yaslana?" The word sounded like a sweet poison.

Aleeza turned white, and slid out of her chair to the floor under the table.

Surreal hit Daemon's arm, and disappeared under the table. She came up a few minutes later. "I couldn't understand a whor she said."

The rest of the training group poured into the dining room. A second table appeared next to the first.

"Where's Aleeza?" Katy asked, sitting across from Surreal, who pointed under the table. Katy bent over, then disappeared under the table.

Lucivar was the last to arrive, and pulled out Aleeza's chair.

Katy stood up. "That seat's taken," she said, hands on her hips.

"By who?"

Katy pointed to her sister.

"What's wrong, Aleeza?" he pulled the girl out from underneath the table.

"Uoy evol I," she said feebly, almost too quiet for anyone to hear. Her head was bowed. Her wings had turned to a solid black color. Her arms hung loosely at her side.

"Lucivar wrapped his arms around her. "It's a little dangerous to be saying those words, isn't it?"

Aleeza's nails dug into the wood. They had grown in just a few short minutes into dangerously point weapons.

Daemon wasn't sure when the girl had tinted them black, but he was sure it wasn't like that when she had pointed to Saetan not too long ago. He could feel the tension rising in the people around him.

"Be careful, Lucivar," Saetan warned, watching Aleeza's hand.

Lucivar ignored the warning. He lowered his head, brushing his cheek against Aleeza's. "We should take a walk, the two of us."

Aleeza raised one of her hands, placing the nail of her index finger against Lucivar's wrist, just above the vein.

"Lukivar, it's poison," Katy said, almost panicking. Her eyes had grown wider. She had started breathing harder, sweating.

Lucivar remained calm. "Not in here."

Aleeza raised her head, eyes completely black, focused on Daemon. She reached out with her right arm, freeing Lucivar's wrist, and Lucivar bent down, wrapping on arm around Aleeza's knees.

He picker her up, throwing the girl off guard momentarily.

Aleeza struggled in his arms. She slipped out of his grasp close to the door, running at Daemon quickly.

Khary and Aaron jumped in the way, grabbing hold of her arms. Morton stepped in, grabbing her legs.

Aleeza shrieked and bit Aaron's arm, freeing one hand to strike Khary. She threw Morton to the side with ease, and started again toward Daemon.

Lucivar grabbed her by the waist, walking the fine line of the Killing Edge. He picked her off the ground, struggling to keep his hold.

Aleeza kicked him, and landed on her feet, lunging at Daemon.

"Aleeza, stop!" Prothvar ordered, tackling the girl to the ground when she was inches from Daemon. He sat on her knees, holding her wrists behind her back, locking her wings between her arms and back.

Jaenelle bound Aleeza with Ebony restraints, then started checking Daemon for wounds, though the Warlord Prince insisted he was fine. "You don't understand, Daemon. It's poison, deadly. You could get sick if she even touches you with her nails." She stopped examining his shirt. "You're fine." She turned her attention to Khardeen, who was bleeding from a diagonal cut from chest to stomach.

Twilight and Katy had rushed to help Jaenelle. Karla was checking on her cousin, and Gabrielle was looking over Aaron. Lucivar had made his way over to Aleeza, who was now making vicious noises, scaring the new troops into a standstill.

Morghann inspected Prothvar's torn shirt, commenting lightly that it was good Prothvar was already dead.

The Warlord looked at his arm. Puss was building up where the poison had touched his decaying skin.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Morton said, covering his mouth with his hand.

Lunch, though many attempts were made by Saetan to resume at the tables, was sent to the various rooms, where people could consume whatever they wanted, if they could still eat.

* * *

Lucivar tossed Aleeza on her bed, and Jaenelle removed the bindings, black-locking the door before running back to attend to Khardeen. Lucivar started to follow, then hesitated, glancing back at Aleeza's door. Something didn't feel right, but when he tried the door, it wouldn't open for him. He made a mental note to check on Aleeza after making sure the girls didn't kill themselves trying to heal Khardeen.

* * *

Lucivar stared up at the ceiling, telling himself repeatedly to check on the Eagle-Eyrien Princess who was locked in her room by Jaenelle. The more he said it, though, the less real it seemed. _Aleeza is strong,_ he told himself. _But Jaenelle's Birthright is Black. No one else can match that._ He found himself moving to the door, questioning his thoughts with every step, pausing at the door.

Two people were arguing on the other side of the door.

Lucivar probed as best he could without alerting them that he was listening.

Both wore dark Jewels. One was undoubtedly male and a Warlord Prince. Ebon-gray Jewels as far as Lucivar could tell. Andulvar Yaslana. The other, though female, also wore Ebon-gray Jewels. Lucivar assumed it was Jaenelle relying on lighter Jewels as she recovered.

Anger rose in Lucivar, and he whipped the door open.

Andulvar glanced at him, fury and worry melding together unbalanced.

Aleeza also looked at Lucivar, her eyes not gray like usual, but not quite black.

Lucivar felt his stomach drop as Aleeza's eyes slipped into a sapphire color, which made her bear a slight resemblance to Maltarian.

"Mih llet," Andulvar commanded, holding Aleeza by the shoulders so she wouldn't run away.

"On. Mih naht regnorts eb ot tnaw ton od i." Aleeza looked at the floor. "Slewej eseht raew ot ksa ton did i."

Andulvar sighed, leaving the impression that he and Aleeza had discussed this already. "Then perhaps you want to explain to Lucivar how exactly you got out of your room on your own."

"I told you already, Andulvar. I opened the door, and went on my merry way."

"But Jaenelle locked them," Lucivar said suddenly, his head spinning.

"I know. She told me she was shocked when you requested a black-lock instead of ebony." The girl bit her lip. "She was also under the impression that I already told you I wore Ebon-gray Jewels," she said quietly. The hall filled with tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Why did you tell her that?" Lucivar asked through clenched teeth.

"I was…I was going to tell you someday."

"When you found someone else to marry?" He felt a sharp stab at his stomach.

Aleeza countered with as much bitterness. "With the way you act towards me, I might as well. It's not like I can be broken. I'm too strong."

"I hope the Sadist gets a hold of you!" Lucivar shouted, and slammed his door.

Aleeza looked at the door, then turned to Andulvar. "Uncle…."

"He didn't mean it," Andulvar told Aleeza, pulling her into a hug.

She quietly cried on his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, Aleeza called the household, with the exception of the trainees, together in the dining room. If she was going to tell one, she might as well tell them all, though she knew their loyalty would still fall with Jaenelle. Her stomach started twisting when Lucivar walked in. She cleared her throat and stood up, the chatter falling silent.

"First off, know that it was not my intention to lie to you," Aleeza began. "Nor do I want to take Jaenelle's position as Queen of Ebon Askavi. She is Witch, and only she deserves such a position." She felt selfish as she upended a red bag, and Ebon-gray Jewels tumbled out onto the table. They shone with the need to be recognized and accepted. "I thought that if I didn't wear such dark Jewels, I wouldn't be so dangerous. I thought if everyone believed I wasn't so strong, then I'd be more likable. I'm not really as clumsy as I pretend to be. I do it just to seem harmless." She fell silent as the other regarded her and her Jewels.

"You're still just a person," Astar said finally, breaking the silence. "Even if you were stronger than Jaenelle, we would still accept you."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Chaosti added, "you don't need Jewels to be dangerous. You just need to be really angry."

Aleeza frowned. "Humore doesn't work for you," she said, "no matter how blunt or honest it may be."

Jaenelle looked at Lucivar and Daemon, the latter, while working to mask his hysteria, was learning quickly to expect the unexpected and almost near impossible. "I believe it would have been nice, though," she said delicately, "if you had told some the first time around so they would be able to adjust properly." She smiled at Aleeza. "You know how Luki—I mean Lucivar hates to lose." When Aleeza wouldn't make eye contact with the Eyrien Warlord Prince, Jaenelle stood quickly. "Who wants to play on the practice field?" She led her friends and Daemon to the practice field.

"Why didn't you tell me, Aleeza?" Lucivar asked as the princess scooped up her Jewels and returned them to their bag.

"I thought you might feel more comfortable if you were stronger than me."

"I'm not stronger than you, nor will I ever be. Perhaps it doesn't matter to you that you wear Black Jewels. You don't seem to take it into consideration often."

"I always wondered if you would be content to serve and protect someone who was stronger than you." She looked at him. "What's the point in serving me if I can protect myself?"

Lucivar approached her. "What's the point in serving a Queen who's going to lie about what Jewels she wears?"

"I already told you! I never wanted to be this strong. It's not normal, Lukivar."

"So Jaenelle is not normal?"

"Jaenelle is Witch! It's understandable that she wears dark Jewels." She slid the bag to Lucivar. "You keep them. I'm not going to be her stand-in." She ran from the room.

* * *

Saetan poked at his food. His body was frayed with attempts to reach Aleeza, who had successfully locked everyone out of her room and mind. He was also worried about Jaenelle, who kept watch and healed Khardeen when Karla and Gabrielle no longer could. "I thought growing boys liked food, or has Mrs. Beale made something distasteful."

Neither Daemon nor Lucivar responded. Both plates were filled from the first course hours ago.

"Daemon, try not to worry about Jaenelle."

"She hasn't eaten today," Daemon said.

"Mrs. Beale sent her a plate. Maybe you should go see if she ate it?"

"And you Lucivar?"

"I must have eaten too much at lunch." The Eyrien stood to leave, and his stomach rumbled.

"Are you worried about…Lee, was it?"

Lucivar shrugged and sat back down. "It's none of my business. She's not my Queen."

Saetan kicked Lucivar under the table. "It slipped. Old age controls my leg, not me."

Lucivar glared at his father, but said nothing.

"No one can get into her room," Daemon pointed out. "The only one capable of such a feat is Jaenelle, but she's pushing herself to her limits with Khardeen."

"There has to be a way into Aleeza's room." Saetan looked at Lucivar. "You're a warrior. What would you shield in a room so no one got in?"

"The doors, walls, and windows," Lucivar answered.

"The floors?"

"Eyries don't have more than one level, and considering she's lived in a palace protected by the strongest warriors in her country, I doubt she's had to worry much about people coming in through her floor."

"Then try it. It's been three days. Her shields have to be waning."

Lucivar snorted. "Yeah, with a Birthright of Ebon-gray and an Offering the same level as Jaenelle's Black, I'm sure it would be getting weak by now."

Saetan kicked Lucivar again, and this time, his son kicked back, running into a Black shield. Saetan merely shrugged at Lucivar's low growl.

"Why me?"

"Because she likes you," Saetan and Daemon said at the same time. Saetan answered his son's disdain. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't tell her to fall in love with you."

Lucivar balanced on the back legs of his chair. "Maybe Dalo…." He stopped when two solid glares pinned him. He couldn't explain why he felt guilty, but he did as both his father and brother laid the blame for Aleeza's condition squarely on his shoulders. After a few moments of silence, he sighed and consented.

* * *

Part one done...will try to update more often, but between this, cake decorating, and my Andulvar Yaslana story, I'm not sure I'll have much time. Stay tuned though.

Wild Winged Warrior

P.S.--Hikari-chan, Usa-chan, and Yasu-chan...no spoiling on reading stuffs. plz and thanks!


End file.
